Tear resistant multilayer films are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,061 (Bland et al.) describes a tear resistant film having layers selected from a stiff polyester or copolyester, a ductile sebacic acid based copolyester, and optionally, an intermediate material. Tear resistant multilayer films can be applied to glass to improve the shatter resistance of the glass.